fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto (SSB16)
Naruto is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. He is the Fourth Anime character to be in the game, only behind , , and . His Moveset comes from the Anime/Manga itself, including his signature moves, the Rasengan and Shadow Clone Jutsu. Fans speculated that Naruto would infact try to beat both and 's Match-ups, however he only lost to in his match-ups. Instead of Naruto speaking japanese, Naruto uses his English voice in this game. Attributes Naruto can be described as a rush down character as he is very mobile and can rack up a ton of damage on his opponents or he can play defensively and spam his clone special moves behind his clone lande mine. He is a combo heavy character with a lot of his attacks giving little knockback which allows him to follow up with more attacks. Naruto has kill moves in all of his smash attacks, a almost fully charged Rasengan, the Fūton: Rasenshuriken (the initial hitbox paralyzes the opponent trapping him/her to take the full hit of the attack), his up and back aerial, his back throw and forward tilt when used near a ledge while being fresh. Even though he can rush down his opponents; he can zone or projectile camp with his Shadow Clone projectiles and leave clone land mines from his Shadow Clone Slash giving Naruto a decent amount of stage control. His recovery although covers little distance allows him to deal with edge guarders with the initial hitbox at the beginning of the move and if he presses the attack button during his ascent he will be able to kick his opponents away. Naruto's down aerial (as long as he is above the ledge) and Rasenshuriken (slows his descent before he throws it) can help him recover horizontally. His back throw can used in his combos or saved up to be used as KO move if used near the ledge. His down throw , if not teched, can followed up with his back aerial, can throw into his shadow clone land mine to be followed up with any move he desires or can used near a ledge to set up edge guarding . His up tilt juggles and can be a combo starter. He has a good jab and he is able cancel it into a grab, tilts, smash attacks and rasenshuriken. However, Naruto does have his flaws, His biggest problem is his recovery although can help him deal with edge guarders; it can be easily edge hogged and his recovery will be shortened if chooses to attack during his ascent. All of his projectiles can be reflected, meaning his stage control can be countered and turned against him if he goes up against characters with reflectors. With exception of his forward tilt, Naruto lacks range in most of his attacks leaving him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). His crouch is not low enough to make it suitable to dodging projectiles and lacks other reliable ways to deal with them. Also Naruto has below average weight which allows him to be knocked off stage easily or KO'ed early. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Uses the Orioke no Jutsu (おいろけの術, "Sexy Technique") blows a kiss and giggles. *Side: Takes out his kunai and slashes out across in front of him. *Down: Summons three Shadow Clones, each one of them smiling with a thumbs-up. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Teleports to the foreground using Shunshin no Jutsu (瞬身の術, "Body Flicker Technique"). 'Idle Poses' *Stretches his Legs. *Naruto adjusts his headband. 'Victory Poses' *Naruto raises his thumb up and smiles in triumph while saying, "Believe it!" *Enters "Sage Mode" (仙人モード, Sen'nin Mōdo) and folds his arms triumphantly. *Naruto summons all of his clones and does a victory pose together. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia